Days of Thunder
by Captain Alaska
Summary: Rancis Trickle is a young hot-shot stock car driver who gets the chance of competing in The Winston Cup Series. Along the way comes a fierce rivalry with NASCAR veteran Swizzle Burns who likes to tease Rancis. But when their rivalry reaches a boiling point that nearly ends their lives, will they have run their final lap? Can the nurse who treats Rancis save their careers and lives?
1. Chapter 1

**Days of Thunder**

**A Herschel Nougatson Story. **

**Based off Don Simpson, Jerry Bruckheimer, Tony Scott and Paramount's Film, **_**Days of Thunder,**_** copyright 1990.**

_This story is for the people who I (somehow) got into NASCAR, and have yet to see this film. So here is Days of Thunder. I'll give you guys the layout and cast of characters. _

_Cast: _

_Rancis Trickle=Rancis Fluggerbutter._

_Dr. Vanellope Lewicki: Vanellope von Schweetz_

_Crew Chief Ralph Hogg: Wreck-It Ralph_

_Swizzle Burns: Swizzle Malarkey_

_Gene Daland: Gene_

_Felix Bretherton: Fix-It Felix Jr._

_Calhoun Bretherton: Sgt. T. J. Calhoun_

_Gloyd Wheeler: Gloyd Orangeboar_

_Jubileena Burns: Jubileena Bing-Bing_

_Herschel Benadetti: Herschel Nougatson_

_Sticky Benadetti: Sticky Wipplesnit_

* * *

So, now that we have our cast, there's not much more to do except tell the story. I absolutely recommend that you readers watch the movie while you're reading or after the story is complete so you understand all of what is happening. If you guys have ANY questions, please feel free to ask and I will answer. And without further ado, here is DAYS OF THUNDER (Wreck-It Ralph Edition).

**(February 1989, Daytona Beach, Florida)**

The orange son peaked above the horizon, bathing the hot Florida landscape in a deep glow. Several fans camping out in RVs in the infield of the legendary Daytona International Speedway awoke and prepared for the 31st annual Daytona 500. Crew members began assuming last minute preparations on their driver's car, hoping they would hit the perfect setup to win the Superbowl of Stock Car racing events. A flock of Seagulls screeched above the race track as several utility trucks dusted the track off to give the 41 drivers maximum grip when the green flag fell. The morning sun soon turned into the afternoon sun as the grandstands suddenly filled with thousands of hungry race fans, ready for an action packed season opening race. The crews of each team began rolling the cars out onto pit road as the drivers suited up and grabbed drinks before the race began.

'_Welcome race fans, to the Superbowl of Stock Car racing, the Daytona 500. Walking onto the grid is two time Daytona 500 and Defending champion, Swizzle Burns,'_ the race announcer announced as a man sporting an Exxon fire suit walked onto the pit road and waved to the fans as he sipped a coffee out of a styrofoam cup. Several different reporters interviewed drivers they believed had a shot to win the 500, including Mark Martin, Richard Petty, Dale Earnhardt, Dale Jarrett and Rusty Wallace. After all the pre-race festivities ceased, the drivers were called to their cars for the command to start the engines.

_'And here to give the four most famous words in motorsports, CEO of NASCAR, Bill France Jr.!' _the track announcer declared. Everyone in the grandstands and even all the crew members on pit road erupted in applause as their leader ascended the stage and grabbed the microphone.

"On behalf of NASCAR, we'd like to welcome drivers, teams and fans to another great season. Gentlemen, START YOUR ENGINES!" Bill declared as the car engines roared to life, rumbling through the chests of every person at the speedway. The airwaves were bombarded with spotters, crew chiefs and drivers as the cars began their pace laps before the race. Soon, the green flag dropped, and all forty-one accelerator pedals were mashed to the floor. On the pole, Dale Earnhardt took the lead early on and held it through lap five, but the man on the move was Swizzle Burns in the black and white #51 Exxon Mobil Chevrolet Lumina. Expertly weaving through the field, Swizzle found himself right behind Dale and Richard as the leaders crossed the finish line for lap six. Swizzle smirked as he barely nudged the left rear bumper of Petty and got him loose. The resulting action found Petty spinning to the inside of the track, front bumper torn off and suspension heavily damaged from the quick transition from the 30 degree banking to the flat apron.

_'And Burns makes contact with #43 Richard Petty! Tough break for the King of NASCAR!'_ The track announcer announced.

* * *

**(Cut to a farm in North Carolina)**

_'And Richard Petty is out of the Daytona 500 folks,'_ Benny Parsons said on the radio of a car that was parked in front of the farm, '_speaking of who is out, let us remember legendary crew chief Ralph Hogge,' _Benny continued before Ned Jarrett took over.

'_Whose great driver, Buddy Bretherton, died here at Daytona last year in a fiery crash, hitting the wall in speeds of excess of 195 miles per hour,'_ Ned announced.

**End Chapter One**

* * *

_So that's the start, next Chapter, we learn just who is visiting Ralph on his farm. I'm literally trying to get the dialogue right for you guys._


	2. Build Me A Car

**Days of Thunder Chapter 2: Build Me A Car**

_Dark Demon122: Swizzle kind of wrecked Richard Petty, but it's just good hard racing_

_Dixie Darlin: Nope, Buddy is Felix's father who died at Daytona one year before the film takes place._

_I DO NOT OWN WRECK-IT RALPH OR DAYS OF THUNDER_

* * *

Out in the fields surround the farm, a man in about his 50s was driving a giant tractor spreading fertilizer was approached by another man wearing a scarf and a dark colored trench coat. The man smiled and waved hello. "See you enjoying the good life Ralph!"

"Yeah," Ralph replied from the tractor, forcing himself to raise his voice over the roar of the tractor engine, "I don't mind spreading a little fertilizer around now and then," Ralph said before joking, "there's worse things," with a smile. The man in the coat and scarf trudge along, following the tractor.

"How's the truck running?" He asked, making small talk before Ralph replied, "Runs good." The man nervously looked down at his feet as he walked and then darted his eyes around, looking for the correct way to phrase what he wanted to ask his friend.

"Something on your mind Gene?" Ralph asked from atop his tractor. Gene licked his lips and clicked his tongue before replying.

"I, uh… I want you to build me a car," Gene exclaimed sheepishly, knowing how Ralph's emotions could sway about as easily as a pendulum on a Grandfather Clock. Ralph slammed on the brakes of his tractor and killed the engine, surprising Gene, whom stumbled around to stop as well. Ralph let his arms fall to his lap before sighing annoyingly.

"Now Gene, everybody knows some downtown car dealer can't afford a race team," Ralph blurted out, "no driver worth a damn is gonna sign with you. 'Cause they wreck one car, then you can't afford to build another and then they're outta the deal see?" Ralph asked to make sure the car dealer understood what he meant. "And no car is going to win without a driver," Ralph quickly added while he cranked the engine back on. Gene just smiled mischievously and replied.

"If you build the car, I'd get you a damned driver," Gene said triumphantly. Ralph rolled his eyes before pressing lightly on the accelerator for the tractor.

"What kind of driver are you going to find right after the season has started huh?" Ralph asked, "some 'ole boy who's washed up, and isn't even worth a shit anymore," Ralph explained.

"You can work with him," Gene replied, almost pleading for Ralph to actually help. "You build a driver like you build a car," Gene said, still hoping Ralph would hear his pleads and help him. Ralph jutted out his index finger and pointed over to a dog out on the field that was sniffing around.

"Gene, take a look at that hound over there," Ralph pointed out.

"Yeah, so?" Gene asked, not quite understanding what the dog meant.

"Gene, that's the best damn Blood Hound I've ever seen or known about, and I didn't teach him one damn thing," Ralph explained.

"Well I got somebody," Gene butted in.

"Oh yeah? Who?" Ralph asked, not believing or not even slightly caring who Gene found.

"Take a look at him Ralph," Gene pleaded again.

"Well now Gene, anybody I gotta 'take a look at' ain't somebody," Ralph retorted quickly.

"Then take a look at _NOBODY!"_ Gene shouted, losing his patience with the legendary crew chief. Ralph sighed again and cut off the engine for the second time.

"Gene, I gave up racing, you gotta know that," Ralph replied with another sigh. Gene sputtered his lips and shook his head.

"Ralph, you didn't give up racing," Gene said, "you quit to avoid an investigation into Buddy's crash last year," the car dealer exclaimed, knowing exactly what Ralph was hiding.

"Hey!" Ralph snapped, "I didn't quit to avoid any damned investigation," Ralph defended himself. Gene licked his lips again and looked around nervously. The cool Charlotte air could have been cut through with the tension in the air. Gene shuffled his feet on the ground, crunching up some of the leaves that had flown over.

"Look, I checked with NASCAR, and if you do decide to come back, they said there won't be any investigation," Gene retorted to Ralph. The crew chief leaned forward in his seat, a shocked expression on his face.

"Now, how in the hell did you manage to swing that?" Ralph asked in pure disbelief.

"I'm a helluva salesman Ralph," Gene said proudly and shined his fingernails on his jacket. Ralph looked unsurely at Gene before replying.

* * *

**(At Charlotte Motor Speedway)**

Gene, Ralph, Felix Bretherton (Buddy's son) and a few other people were standing on pit road, watching the black and white #51 Exxon Chevrolet Lumina perform test laps. Ralph smiled and sighed happily before blurting out, "Now, that's a race car driver." While the car was performing laps, the crew chief of Swizzle Burns turned to Gene and asked him.

"So, when is your driver gonna get here?" He asked. When he got no reply, the crew chief pressed on, "So, Ralph tells me your guy runs those Indy type deals out West." Finally, Gene turned around, holding some gloves in his hands as his breath materialized in the crisp air.

"Yeah, Sprint Cars mainly," Gene replied before clearing his throat to add on, "Two World of Outlaw Championships, Three All-Star Wins, seven straight feature wins, and he's been driving A.S.A.," Gene explained before turning his gaze back to the Exxon car racing around the speedway. The crew chief turned back to Ralph and joked, "You got yourself a real statistician there Ralph, but does he know anything about drivers?" He asked Ralph.

"Well, we'll see there," Ralph replied to Swizzle's crew chief with a light chuckle as he watched Swizzle drive around the track.

"So, Ralph, where did you say you're driver's from?" Swizzle's crew chief asked.

"Uh Eagle Rock," Gene cut in. The sound of the car almost drowned out Gene's reply. Swizzle's crew chief lit up a cigarette and replied.

"That's near Wilkesboro isn't it?" He asked Gene.

"Nope, it's near Glendale, California," Gene replied. Ralph's face dropped and he turned to Gene with a look of disbelief.

"He's a damn Yankee?" Ralph asked in an irritated tone. Gene smirked at Ralph's comment and chuckled.

"Not really Ralph, if you're from California, you're not a Yankee, you're not really anything actually," Gene described a Californian.

"Boy, ain't that the truth," Ralph muttered as Swizzle pulled off track and onto pit road. Swizzle's car came to a screeching halt in front of the group, tires slightly smoking and engine idling. Swizzle killed the engine and climbed from the car as the pit crew proceeded to change the tires. The racer turned to his crew chief, feeling confident about his car.

"Shocks are right, we're dialed in, don't change a thing," he said before turning to Ralph with a smile.

"Hey Swizzle," Ralph said and shook the driver's hand.

"Hey, you ain't buried in horse manure after all, looking pretty good Ralph," Swizzle replied and gladly shook Ralph's hand back. The legendary crew chief smiled and put his hands on his hips.

"You're the one that's lookin' good Swizzle," Ralph replied, "you still got it," he continued before Swizzle cut back in.

"Oh, it ain't easy Ralph, I guran-damn-tee you that," Swizzle sighed exasperatedly, "but this bitch is ready to run," he said proudly before Gene interrupted the conversation.

"We can't tell you how much we appreciate you letting us use your car Swizzle," Gene exclaimed. Everyone went silent as Swizzle paused and looked up at Gene, still unsure of letting another driver, especially a rookie, use his car that was setup _perfectly._ Swizzle almost made a smart-ass remark when his crew chief spoke for him.

"Now, I told you about this Swizzle," his crew chief cajoled him. "Ralph's new driver needs to run a couple laps to get his feet wet," he tried to make Swizzle see their side of the story. But when Swizzle still didn't look convinced, his crew chief pulled out the guilt gun, "Look, when I told you it was _Ralph Hogge_ that asked us personally to use the car," he put emphasis on Ralph's name. Swizzle sighed and sniffed his nose before asking.

"So, who is this driver?" He asked Gene. The car dealer was prepared to reply when the deep grumbling of a motorcycle engine drowned everyone out. Every person on pit road turned toward the sound and saw a young blonde haired man, wearing a brown jacket and sporting a pair of dark black Gargoyle sunglasses. He pulled up through the mist of the track and parked right next to the car, killed the engine and climbed off. All Ralph did was chuckle at the ridiculousness of the man's entrance. Gene eyed the young man and sort of glared at Ralph's chuckling. The rookie racer grabbed a briefcase which contained his helmet and fire suit and set it on the hood of Swizzle's Exxon car. Ralph decided to break the silence and ask the racer a few questions.

"Gene tells me you've been runnin' open wheels," is all he said to the racer.

"That's right," were the only two words the racer said in his apparent British accent.

"Well, now you just want to up and drive NASCAR?" Ralph asked.

"That's right," the man repeated as he began to empty his briefcase.

"What do you know about stock-car racing?" Ralph asked the man, hoping he would know at least something before getting behind the wheel of one.

"Well, I've seen it on Television," the man replied. Ralph opened his mouth, but no words came out.

"Y-you've seen it on Television?" Ralph asked, completely dumbfounded by the answer.

"ESPN, the coverage is excellent," the racer replied, "you'd be surprised by how much you can pick up," he added.

"I'm sure I would," Ralph sighed, "Look, this may not be the best time to run this car," Ralph exclaimed in an annoyed tone. The racer ceased his unpacking and looked over at Ralph, a questioning look painted on his face.

"Why is there something wrong with it?" The racer asked. Swizzle looked between the two and walked up to the racer.

"No sir, there's no problem here, y'all go ahead," Swizzle told the racer, "but you bend this bitch the least little bit and I'll tear your balls off," he threatened the racer and walked over to sit on the racer's motorcycle. The racer took off his jacket and handed it to Gene.

"Would you mind very much Gene, to hold this please?" He asked. Gene took the jacket and set it down on the pit road wall. Ralph looked down on the ground and turned to Swizzle's crew chief beside him.

"Did you hear what that man said?" Ralph questioned. The racer approached the car and ran his hand over the roof. Ralph had had enough and stopped the driver from doing anything further.

"Now hold on a minute, don't you think we oughta talk?" Ralph inquired the driver.

"What? About how I'm gonna run? Sure," the driver replied before peering into the car.

"No, about how you've managed to live as long as you've had, I'm _not_ gonna let you race this car," Ralph set his foot down and crossed his arms. The racer nodded his head and started re-packing his stuff, not saying anything to anyone. Upset, Gene scooted over to Ralph and peered over to him.

"What's going on Ralph?" He asked, slightly ticked that Ralph just killed the deal.

"He's had second thoughts," the racer replied for Ralph in an irritated tone.

"Come on Ralph, you said you'd look at him," Gene begged him. Ralph shook his head and looked back at the car dealer.

"I looked at him Gene," Ralph replied, putting a big emphasis on the word 'look.' Gene growled slightly and retorted, "I paid _$2500_ to use this damned track today Ralph," Gene used the guilt trip on Ralph which worked about as good as a screen door would on a submarine.

"Forget it," the racer butted in, "he needs a brand name like Exxon or Richard Petty," the racer exclaimed, continuing to pack up his bag.

"I know a damned race car driver when I see one," Ralph butted back in. The racer sighed and Swizzle's crew chief took Ralph aside.

"What's going on Ralph? Is this happening or what?" the crew chief asked. The racer turned around and looked at Ralph, the two made eye contact and studied each other before the racer spoke up.

"Let me drive the car, I won't make a fool out of you," the racer promised Ralph. Ralph blinked several times and the racer put on a pleading look. The wind rustled their hair while they stared at each other. Finally, Ralph gave in with a sigh and a scrape of his boot on the ground.

"That Tunnel Turn is real tricky. It can get as slick as a button whether it's hot or cold, and you'll slip and slide all over straight into the wall before you know it, so just take her easy," Ralph warned the racer.

* * *

The driver was currently racing on the track, adorning a white helmet with the name '_Rancis Trickle' _written in cursive on the visor. Ralph turned his radio on to talk to the racer. "I'm dropping the hammer," he declared.

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Ralph screamed back into the radio, but the driver ignored him and dropped the hammer. Everyone stood up as the racer crossed the start finish line to start his lap. He went high in turn one and cut the car low and raised it back up coming out of two, barely keeping his car in line. Down the backstretch, he ran it as close to the wall as possible and then kept his left side tires on the white line all the way around turns three and four. After completing the lap, a woman holding a stopwatch clicked it and whistled at the time. Ralph grabbed the stopwatch and said '_ooooooooh'_ in surprise at the time._  
_

"It's under Swizzle's time," Swizzle's crew chief commented while holding a cigarette in his mouth, forcing Swizzle to look over in disgust.

"Well, it might've been better if he'd cracked up the car," Ralph said. The racer pulled onto pit road and stopped right in front of everyone. He took off his helmet while Felix took the window net down and patted the sheet metal on the side of the car.

"That was _fast!_" Felix commented with a warming smile.

"Really?" The racer asked as he unbuckled the seat belts. Gene ran over with the stop watch and smiled victoriously.

"31 flat, that's good enough to take the pole here in last year's race," he said proudly over the driver.

"To be honest, I thought this was gonna be a joke," Felix admitted to the racer as he climbed from the car, "you've never driven a stock car before?" Felix asked.

"No, Sprints mainly," the racer replied, "What's your name?" the racer asked as he took took the velcro off of his neck.

"Felix Bretherton, yours?" Felix replied.

"Rancis Trickle," Rancis retorted with his British accent, "Damn nice to meet you Felix," Rancis added on.

"Damn nice to meet you too Rancis," Felix said with another smile. Rancis retreated from the car and ran into Ralph, whom was standing with mist surrounding him, looking commanding.

"You were one lucky son-of-a-bitch in that tunnel turn you know?" Ralph asked.

"What?" Rancis questioned, not understanding what Ralph meant.

"You were completely out of shape," Ralph explained. Rancis turned around to put back on his helmet.

"Well then, if you think it was luck, I'll be glad to do it again," Rancis said. However, he was stopped before he could get into the car by Swizzle.

"You run good," Swizzle complemented.

"Thank you," Rancis replied.

"Now go get your own car, then we'll see how good you do in a crowd," Swizzle challenged Rancis. Rancis looked over with a smirk at Swizzle before Ralph took him aside.

"So, how come you didn't stick to open wheels kid?" Ralph asked as he sat down on the concrete pit wall.

"I lost my ride," Rancis replied quickly, attempting to avoid the subject. Ralph looked back up at Rancis in utter astonishment.

"What? After _two_ championships and _seven straight_ wins, you were fired?" Ralph asked. Rarely was Ralph surprised like this, but this time, was a huge head scratcher.

"I lost my ride," Rancis repeated, "but it doesn't matter I'd have quit regardless," Rancis explained.

"Why is that?" Ralph pressed on.

"I wasn't going anywhere," Rancis replied.

"Well where do you want to go?" Ralph asked.

"Indianapolis," Rancis said, "but you can't win in Indy without a great car and my name's not Andretti or Unser," Rancis added on in disappointment. "But anyways, a stock car is a stock car, pretty much the same," Rancis said boldly.

"Hey," Ralph snapped slightly, "there's nothing stock about a stock car," Ralph stated to Rancis, whom chuckled.

"I'm not trying to insult you," Rancis assured Ralph, "all I'm saying is stock cars are built to run equal correct?" Rancis asked and looked at Ralph with his baby blue eyes.

"So the rule books state," Ralph exclaimed bluntly.

"So I don't have to be worried about getting beat by another car right?" Rancis asked the legendary crew chief.

"Well, in other words, you'll get beat by other drivers," Ralph explained to the open wheeled driver. Rancis smiled and turned back to Ralph.

"You build me a car and I'll win you Daytona next year," Rancis promised Ralph. Ralph half-smiled at Rancis and decided to give it a try.

**End Chapter 2**

* * *

_So, how was that for a chapter? Taken right from the movie with a few things change. And I know it's weird seeing Felix swear, but its from the movie so deal with it please. I'll be 1,000,000% honest folks, I'm really not looking for reviews, I'm just offering a free alternative to seeing the actual movie. Chapter 3: Ralph builds the car with Felix and we see how Rancis performs._


End file.
